German Empire
German Empire or GGR is a Historical Country that located in Central Europe. More like in Southern of Denmark, Western of France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Netherland, Northern of Switzerland, Northeast of Austria-Hungary, and Eastern of Russian Republic. It was known because German Empire Participate World War 1. It has a capital of Berlin Historical Information: Preceded by: North German Confederation, Kingdom of Bavaria, Kingdom of Württemberg, Grand Duchy of Baden, Grand Duchy of Hesse Succeeded by: Weimar Republic World War 1 Era: Origin of World War 1: On Sunday, 28 June 1914, at about 10:45 am, Franz Ferdinand and his wife were assassinated in Sarajevo, the capital of the Austro-'Hungarian' province of Bosnia and Herzegovina. The perpetrator was 19-year-old Gavrilo Princip, a member of Young Bosnia and one of a group of assassins organized and armed by the Black Hand. Austria-Hungary tought that a serbian people who killed Franz Ferdinand. Austria-Hungary and German Empire was a friend. That's why German Empire and Austria-Hungary declare war on Kingdom of Serbia. World War 1 is Started: After German Empire and Austria-Hungary declare war on Kingdom of Serbia, Russian Empire and France declare war on German Empire and Austria Hungary. On June 28 1914, Central Power was created. It has a member of German Empire and Austria-Hungary. On 2 August 1914, Ottoman Empire join the Central Power. A day ago, before the Ottoman Empire Join the Central Power, German Empire declare war on Russian Empire. UK has join the war: On 4 August 1914, German Empire invade Belgium. The German Empire invade the Belgium and Luxembourg because German Empire can't invade France via the German-French Border. There is a dangerous unclaimed land there. That's why German Empire invade France via Belgiumand Luxembourg. In Belgium, the German Empire make a genocide there by burning a lot of building there. Because of that, UK is automatically declare war on Central Power. Because UK and Belgium have a good Relationship. USA Reaction: Before German Empire invade Belgium. USA once is supporting the Central Power. There are a lot of people from USA that support the Central Power. But after German Empire invade Belgium, people from USA start to supporting the Triple Entete. But USA still neutral after all. World War 1 Condition on 1914 - 1916: After the Central Power focus to invade Russian Empire. Duchy of Moscow or Poland at 1914 has been taken over by German Empire. On October 14 1915. Kingdom of Bulgaria join the Central Power. After Bulgaria join the Central Power, All of the Central Power member invade Kingdom of Serbia. It was a success. On June 1 1916, Russian Empire start to Invade German Empire and Austria-Hungary with a full power. And on August 27 1916, Kingdom of Romania join the Triple Entete. Finally, The Triple Entete start to push the Central Power back to it own land. End of World War 1: On January 19 1917, Central Power are in a critical situation. That's why German Empire send a Telegram to Mexico. But it was intercepted by UK and send to USA. The Telegram say that the Central Power will help Mexico to invade USA. After USA see this telegram, USA quickly declare war on German Empire and the Central Power. On November 7 1917, there is a Communist Revolution on Russian Empire. On March 17 1918 Russian Empire surrender to the Communist. Because of that, German Empire economy start to collapsing and Austria-Hungary is now break in piece.